What Would've Happened
by J.S.Comack
Summary: What would've happened if Igraine hadn't died. Everything is different. No destinies. Old Enemies are now old friends and turn apart families are together. Magic is free through out the land and Arthur and Merlin have never met...Yet. Athur/Gwen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my new fanfic (YEAH!) and I worked moderately hard on it (woooooo) basically it's my alternate universe story about what if Igraine (Queen of Camelot) survived. So yeah just read already. **

Prelude:  
>Igraine Pendragon laid exhausted on her bed, attendants hovering around nervously while that midwife held the young queens hand. "Ok" Igraine thought "I having my baby today, whether he likes it or not"<p>

Nimueh listened to the screams as she clenched her hands. "It is time" she studied the dagger before gripping it hard. "I can't lose my cool now, it's now or never."

The baby boy lay crying in the midwife arms. The queen lay back, barely conscious, smiling weakly. Something was wrong, the new born wasn't crying, his heartbeat was to slow.

Nimueh took one last breath and plunged the dagger in to her chest. Her body fell to the ground, dead.

The young prince let out a shocked scream. His pulse normal. The midwife slid him into his mother's waiting arms. "His name is Arthur." Igraine mumbled before both mother and son fell into a peaceful sleep.

17 years later:  
>Gwen sat on the bed, hands shaking nervously. A knock vibrated through the large room. "C-come in?" Gwen's voice cracked horribly. She cleared her throat. "Come in." the door opened revealing Queen Igraine. "Gwen you look so beautiful, your mom would be so proud." it was true. Gwen practically glowed in the stunning strapless gold dress that shimmered as she walked. "No I'm not" Gwen said sadly "I'm so out of my league here" The queen came and sat beside the worried girl. "Do you love my son?" "With all my heart" "he loves you too and believe me you'll be fine" the young woman blushed and busied herself with fixing her hair. "Now now Gwen, your hands are shaking" the queen took over and smiled at the girl as she finished. "There you go. We better get going or else every one of our guests will get bored." "My lady, are you sure this is okay?" "of course Gwen I'll level with you some, well most, of the nobles won't except you because you're a commoner but you most show them how great you are" with that the queen showed her young friend down the stairs and into the ballroom. "announcing her Majesty, Queen Igraine, his Majesty, King Uther, his Highness, The Crowned Prince Arthur, her Highness, princess Morgana, her Highness princess Morgause, and her Highness, Lady Guinevere , fiancé of the crowned prince."<p>

**Wow that was shorter than expected. Oh well. So what did you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read and Review. P.S I little known fact about Me….i live off reviews so save me before I DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…. Maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guess what…..wait for it….I'M NOT DEAD (WOOO!) and I realized that this has more reviews then my other story ( frowny face) oh well let's let the fun BEGINNN!...after a quick shout out to my reviewers:**

**Lara Smith: As my first review you get a….coookkieee (ooooohh) not really but it's the thought that counts (booooooo) Don't worry I'm not going to stop for a while yet.**

**Starzinmieyez: In the middle ages, marrage proposals happened usually between parents when they were ****babies!**** At this time in England, nobles married at 18 so them getting engaged at 17 isn't unreasonable. Thanks for the review.**

**Tagrea****: I like to (smilee face!)**

**macadoodle3****: Don't worry I didn't Die (YAHHHHH!) and I probably won't for another 70, 80 (*cough* 999999999 *cough) years or so. **

**Many Thanks to everyone who favourite/is following this story….NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! (I've always wanted to say that)**

Arthur smiled as he across the courtyard. The night before had been as expected, the noble were not eager to admit someone of "common birth" but were afraid to upset the royal family. "Arthur!" He turned to find his step-sister Morgana running after him. "Morgana, did you have another dream?" He asked, worried. "No idiot" She hit him over the head, "I don't need magic to know who's been invited to your engagement party." She was practically dancing with excitement. "Wait Morgana slow down, I thought we already had the engagement party, you know, last night?" "I did too," Gwen and Morgause rode up to them and dismounted their horses. "Wait you went riding without us?" Arthur asked and looked at Morgana who was pouting a little. "Of course, **you** sleepy heads were still asleep. What this amazing news, sister?" Morgause smiled at her little sister while Gwen glanced apologetically at Arthur who smiled down at her before also looking at Morgana. As the new center on attention, Morgana took her time thinking of the proper why to tell them. "Wweeelllll….." "JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" The nearby servants looked around in shock at the outburst from the 3 nobles, until they realized the cause and went on their ways. "Fine, fine, guess what one of the last dragon lords is coming to your party." She looked expectantly at her friends waiting for an explosive reaction. "But 'Gana there's only 3 dragon lords left after the dragon wars 10 years left." Arthur pointed out while Morgause explained, "Everyone knows that the surviving dragon lords isolate themselves from people. It's not like some psycho is going to have them to call up a dragon and then hunt them do and try to kill them. Like that would ever happen" (If you don't get this, I'm sad) Arthur put an arm around Gwen and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "If a dragon lord truly is coming, mother will know" He and Morgause strode quickly to their mother's chambers. Gwen watched them, mostly him, leave and asked, "So 'Gana? What is this dragon lord's name?" Morgana smiled at the fact that someone believed her, "oh I think his name is Balinor"

Merlin was usually glad to have the summers off from his training with the druids. Not this year, his parents, mostly his father, had been invited to the Prince Arthur of Camelot's engagement part. Which meant Merlin had to go? Where was the logic in that? After telling his best friend, Will and loaded his stuff on his horse…again, they were on their way. "Why do I have to go again?" he asked for the 1700th time. "Merlin, as a future dragon lord, you must learn to face many challenges in life." His father answered in his "teaching voice". "Which is me having to talk to Royalty and dress up?" He questioned playfully. "Exactly!" Balinor teased and nudged his horse forward up to Hunith who was well in the lead. "I bet the prince in a prat" Merlin mumbled before continuing.

**And Merlin has entered. In this Merlin is still powerful and trains/ lives most of the year with the druids. The rest of the time he learns to be a good dragon lord and hangs out with Will. Hope I cleared up any questions. PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING because Merlin will die if you don't (dun dun dun) **

**Annoying voice in head: But J.S You can't do that Merlin in the main character he has to live.**

**J.S: or does he (dun dun DUH!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and I guess I can't kill merlin because someone reviewed….**

**Annoying voice in head: Told you so!**

**J.S: shut up.**

**Anyway sorry this is so short…**

**To Lara Smith: That was A LOT of questions, ok yes merlin's dad is alive (YAH!) according to legend Queen Igraine was married before she married Uther and had two daughters (Morgana and Morgause) since Gwen grew up in Camelot I made it that they all grew up together and were all best friends… I'm guessing (cause I haven't thought this far ahead so this could possibly change) that Arthur and Gwen developed feelings for eachother along the way and fell in love (you would've guessed?) As to what does Uther think about Arthur marrying a commoner? Well in this story Uther is very much in love with Igraine and loves his family so he would be happy that every ones happy. Hope I answered all of your questions?**

Morgause started pacing. She was waiting for Arthur and their Mother to stop talking about useless stuff and get back on the subject. "Mother, I hate to interrupt, could you tell us if a dragon lord is really coming to Arthur and Gwen's engagement party." Igraine looked at her eldest daughter and smiled, "I'm so sorry dear, I guess I got distracted .Yes, I believe Balinor is coming to the party. I've also invited his family too." She confirmed as she smoothed out another dress, in an effort to decide what to wear for the party. "Mother, when and where did you meet a dragon lord?" Arthur wondered aloud. The queen's eyes glazed over as she was stuck in a flashback (which I don't want to show because I don't feel like it) "It was just after you were born, Arthur. Your father and I went to visit the druids to establish peace between royalty and magic. They were telling us politely that non-magic users shouldn't know too much about magic when Balinor showed up and agreed that magic knowledge should be free to everyone, magic or no." Arthur and Morgause looked at each other, Morgause spoke up first. "Where were we when this happened, Mother? And why was a dragon lord visiting the druids?" Igraine smiled at her not-so-much children. "Well you were too young to go Arthur, as was Morgana, and you, Morgause, refused to leave your newborn brother and young sister. As for Balinor, his wife was expecting a child of their own and Balinor wanted to see if there were any prophesies involving children of dragon lords just to be certain." She looked back and forth between two dresses, unable to decide. "Mother, please pay attention, was there any prophesies about dragon lord children?" Morgause quickly recited a spell causing all the wrinkles to go out of her mother's dresses. "Why thank you dear. Now that I think of it, I don't think we ever found out." the teenagers groaned and shrugged at each other, making silent promises to find out AFTER the party.

**Once again sorry it was short. Merlin will return next chapter so no need to worry…. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
